


Reunion of Fallen Brothers

by AwkwardAngelIntrovert



Series: Reunion of Fallen Brothers [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAngelIntrovert/pseuds/AwkwardAngelIntrovert
Summary: After Fives dies, he is reunited with his other fallen brothers.
Series: Reunion of Fallen Brothers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766416
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Reunion of Fallen Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Normal level Clone Wars angst with Fives dying, but it's meant to be bittersweet since he is reunited with his brothers and they're all much happier in the afterlife. This is inspired by the end of Les Miserables (2012), so think of it like it's Fives instead of Jean Valjean. I wrote this a while ago now. Perhaps I should write a sequel to accommodate to the finale...

Fives was frozen, staring into the smoking barrel of Commander Fox's blaster. His body trembled. He was afraid to look down, but his eyes were drawn unwillingly to his chest where the blast had hit its mark.

Fives’ vision blurred. He felt himself crumple to the ground. His head swam and yet felt empty at the same time. Still, all things considered, being shot didn’t feel quite as bad as he imagined. Maybe it was the shock of it all or his drug induced state, but he wasn’t in much pain. Maybe he’d be okay. Maybe he’d be lucky like that one time Rex got shot, just two inches left of his heart. Maybe he’d live to be able to save his brothers.

Rex knelt over him. Fives heard the captain yelling something about a medic, but the pounding in his head muffled the words. Fives turned to face Rex. He could tell from his expression that a medic was not going to do him any good. Hope was slipping away with each of his ragged breaths.

This was it. This was his last chance to get through to Rex, his last chance to free his brothers from the chips that enslaved their minds. It was too late for him, but it didn’t have to be for the countless others out there. If he could go out knowing he could free his brothers, he would be at peace with that. He could only hope that Rex would believe him.

“Rex,” Fives began uncertainly.

“Fives.” Rex's voice was eerily gentle, full of grief and sympathy.

“This– it's bigger than any of us, than anything I could have imagined.” He reached out for Rex's shoulder, trying to bring himself closer. “I never meant to– to–”

Rex put an arm around him, his hand holding up his head, and brought him to his ear. Fives grasped onto the back of Rex's armor, desperate to stay close to him.

"I only wanted to do my duty.” Fives' breathing grew rapid. Panic started to set in. He could feel Rex's grasp on him tighten as he held him even closer.

That was when Fives saw him: Tup. He stood behind Rex next to General Skywalker. He looked bright and healthy and hopeful. His hair fell about his shoulders in dark waves, and a wide smile shone on his face. Fives never saw Tup look like that in life.

Tup gave Fives a reassuring nod, and Fives knew what he had to say. His grasp on Rex slipped and he was face to face with his captain again.

"Brother, Fives! Stay with me, Fives! Fives!" Rex pleaded with him.

Consciousness was slipping away from him faster than he expected. He mustered his strength for one last effort. “The mission–”

Tup knelt beside him.

Fives met his gaze and nodded. “–the nightmares–”

Tup extended his hand for Fives to take.

"They're… finally… over." Fives took Tup's hand and left his body behind. He followed Tup for a few paces before turning around towards Rex.

"Come on, Fives, don't go!" Rex's frantic voice left him with a twinge of guilt. How could he leave him alone in this mess?

"There's nothing you can do now, Fives," Tup squeezed his shoulder. "Rex will be alright. He's a good soldier. Now come on. The others will be glad to see you."

"The others?" Fives felt his pain and guilt being replaced with a wonderful and overwhelming hope and joy. There was no room for any other emotions.

Tup guided him away and soon the hangar and the world he knew melted away. They came to a barracks, or at least it looked like one.

"Fives! You've finally come to join us!" a voice laughed.

"Cutup?" Fives answered excitedly, recognizing his unique accent.

"Fives is here already? Now we're in for some real fun!" Another clone wrapped his arm around him.

"Hardcase!" Fives couldn't help but laugh along with the rowdy trooper.

"I heard they made you an ARC trooper. How'd a reckless nerf herder like you manage that?"

"Hevy!” Fives ignored his teasing and gave his brother a hug.

“Ninety-nine’s gonna be thrilled to see you again," Droidbait told him.

Fives broke away from Hevy’s hug to smile at the other domino. “Ninety-nine, hey, where is he? And where's Echo? He should be here too, right?"

"Echo's not here," Tup answered.

"He’s… still alive?"

Tup nodded. "He’ll join us when his time comes."

Fives nodded understandingly.

"Come on, let's go find Ninety-nine!” Hevy beckoned.

The group of clones led Fives away until they came to a door. Tup opened it and let Fives pass through.

Fives gasped.

The door led to a large outdoor opening. It looked something like Coruscant but more clean and bright and magnificent. Still, this is not what filled Fives with awe.

Countless ranks of clones were there, laughing, cheering, dancing. Some waved giant Republic flags high above them.

Tears filled Fives' eyes. He laughed and wiped them away as they rolled down his cheeks.

Hevy put a hand on his shoulder. "Here, we've already won the war."

"There's no more nightmares," said Tup.

"Our mission is over," said Cutup.

"We've done our duty," said Droidbait.

"We are good soldiers," said Ninety-nine.

“Ninety-nine!” Fives cried.

"It's good to see you again, Fives." Ninety-nine smiled.

"You too." Fives embraced him.

"Come on," Hardcase called. "It's time to celebrate our victory."


End file.
